Sadistic Cryomancer
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: AU. When Naruto was only a few days old, Ibiki Morino adopted him, in an attempt to ease the child's mind. Now, Naruto is a Sadist, and has a reputation known as a Cryomancer, thanks to his Ice element affinity. Sorry for bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sadistic Cryomancer chapter 1: The Beginning

Ibiki Morino looked at the baby in the crib. For the scar faced interogator, he smiled one of the few genuine smiles he could.

"Ibiki. Have you decided?" The Hokage said. The Hokage of Konoha, was the third one. His name, was known as Sarutobi. It was days after a massacre happened to their village, which saw the most powerful entity, the nine tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, demolish part of Konoha. With Sacrificing his life, the fourth Hokage, Arashi Kazama, sealed the soul of the unusually rampaging demon, into his own Son, Naruto Kazama.

"For Tanya's sake, I will. She did name me one of the godfathers. It's the least I can do for my fallen sensei. I'll adopt Naruto" Ibiki said. Sarutobi handed him all the documentation, and Ibiki signed all the papers. He took Naruto into his arms. Surprisingly, the kid didn't wail.

"He likes you already. Raising a child is tough, especially, an infant. Believe me, I know. If there is any help you need, don't be afraid to ask" Sarutobi said Ibiki nodded. Naruto yawned, opening up his eye. They were revealed to be a mix of blue and red, in each eye.

"Is it possible that he has a bloodline limit?" Ibiki asked. Sarutobi smiled.

"Those eyes made you think that he has 2. He is a descendant of the Nidaime Hokage, thus he will have complete control over water. More so, then anyone else from anywhere in our world. And lets not also forget, that Tanya was a Uchiha" Sarutobi said. Ibiki smirked.

"Well, aren't you blessed. I promise, son, that I'll be the best damn father I could possibly be. You'll have freedom and discipline. You may even pick up some traits from me" Ibiki said with a laugh. Sarutobi sighed.

"Like we need another sadist" Sarutobi said. Ibiki chuckled.

"Well, lets get you home, little one. It's the beginning of a new life" Ibiki said. He knew that it was going to be tough. But this is Ibiki Morino...the ultimate sadist. He could withstand just about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sadistic Cryomancer chapter 2: Officially Genin

12 years passed by. Naruto, who was fully aware of The Kyuubi, was a powerful Genin. He graduated early, to be put with Ibiki, for one year. Oh, and another thing...Naruto mastered both his bloodline limits early. He loved to play pranks on just about anyone. And Ibiki liked that fact. He's not afraid to get his hands dirty.

Another good thing about Naruto, is that he was a Cryomancer. Meaning that he could freeze things over. His other elemental affinity was wind, so it was possible.

"Naruto. You've done well. This one year with you, doing missions, has gave you the best learning experience possible. However, your other godfatehr, did request to have you on his genin team. But we all know this was a bit of an experiment" Ibiki said.

"I know. I don't mind, really. I just would like to have a look at who are possibly my team. I hear that there is an uneven number this year, so thus that's why you're doing this now. But hey, I'm all good. By the way, where are we going?" Naruto asked. They stopped outside a tattoo parlor. They then went inside.

"Hey Andy" Ibiki said. Andy, the Tattoo artist there, greeted both Ibiki and Naruto.

"So, I guess Naruto is here for his Affinity Tattoos" Andy said. Naruto almost jumped for joy, but just simply smiled.

2 minute later, designs were laid out on his arms and chest. It was for all three of his elements.

"I know you must have lead a hard life Naruto. But luckily, your dad here, was a great ninja. Still is. I'm glad he adopted you" Andy said. Naruto agreed.

"Yeah. My burden, is my gift, my curse, my responsibility" Naruto said. 2 hours later, the tattoos were all done. Naruto then put back his shirt, which was a black shirt, with fire and ice sleeves.

"Shit. We better hurry" Naruto said. Ibiki and Naruto left quickly, to get to the Academy. It was now 12 pm.

"Alright genin. I'm proud to those who have passed. Yours teams shall be announced now" Iruka, the Academy teacher, said. He got to Naruto.

"Well, this is a bit of a surprise. Last year's early graduate is one one of the teams. And he's already earned himself quite the nickname. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" Iruka said. That was when Sakura, the pink haired girl, screamed for joy. Sasuke and Naruto had a headache each. Ino, a blone haired girl, just humphed at that. All the girls were crushing on Sasuke. Though a couple looked at the camo cad, and multi elemental wearing, Naruto.

"You two, will be team cell 7, teaming up with Naruto 'The Sadistic Cryomancer' Morino" Iruka said. Team 7 then awaited their Jounin instructor. Sakura was trying to land a date, while Naruto was setting up a water trap.

"Sakura, can't you see he's not interested" Naruto said, massaging his temples. Sakura then glared at him, but he glared twice as hard, making Sakura cower. Sasuke smirked.

"That prank won't work. This guy's a jounin" Sasuke said. Kakashi then walked through the door, and got soaked. He then siged through his mask. Then, he realized he was in the same room as Naruto. As much as he loved Naruto, he knew he was in deep shit.

"2 things. My first impression of you guys...I can't stand you. And second, I'm in deep shit, aren't I?" Kakashi said.

"Damn right you are, for being LATE" Sakura said. Naruto then smirked.

"E was talking about me. So...what's the excuse this time, Uncle Kakashi" Naruto said. This shocked Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi sighed.

"I was trying to contact one of the Sanin. It was regarding you" Kakashi said. Naruto smirked, as by thought, Kakashi's face and hair were frozen. He pointed upwards, the showed five fingers.

"He says to meet him on the roofs in five minutes" Naruto said.

5 minutes later.

"Well, since we better get to know each other, we should know traits about yourselves. Naruto, why don't you lead by example, as I know you are quite capable of doing" Kakashi said. Naruto then closed the Orange book he was reading.

"Well, you all know my name. My likes...I'm a pervert at heart, so I love, and respect women. I just can't help myself. I also like various foods, especially Ramen. I like my dad, and the other gift he gave me. But that's a secret. Scaring the shit out of people is always fun. Dislikes...Tardiness, and people who don't get the chance to know me. Dreams. I plan to become Hokage one day" Naruto said. Kakashi didn't really reveal anything.

"Sakura Haruno. Likes...-blushes while looking at Sasuke-...dislikes...Naruto and Ino-pig" Sakura said. Naruto sighed, looking at his book.

"Sakura, don't. Ino is one of my best friends. So I really can't stand you now" Naruto said. Sakura then went to punch him, but for some strange reason, Sasuke stopped her.

"It's obvious you have a crush on me, so don't explain your dreams. I'm sure we all know who I am. I hate amny things, like few things. Though I do like Naruto. I can tell, he's been through similar stuff. I have an ambition, and that is to kill one person" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Well, uncle. We didn't get much out of you. Now we can do this the easy way, the hard way, or the fun way. Easy way, you tel. Hard way, I tell. Fun way, I freeze your still wet head again, until you tell" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine. I'm like Naruto. I don't particularly like judgemental people. And as for dreams...well I hope you three will pass. I like sharing my knowledge down to youngsters" Kakashi said.

"Oh, and Sakura, I have this feeling you are hiding a like. You were slightly uneasy. Well, I think I'll take the fun way, with one of my other elements" Naruto said, making a fireball. Sakura looked into it, and was mesmerized by it. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Make it...bigger" She said. This surprised everyone. Naruto put it out.

"I'm a pyromaniac" She said. Kakashi then explained what they should do for the next day, as it was the test who should remain Genin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sadistic Cryomancer chapter 3: Mission in Wave

Kakashi passed his team, allowing them to do missions. Mostly it was just D ranked missions, much to Naruto's dismay.

"Man, I need some harder ones. I've been on B class missions before. I swear, if that one cat runs away again, I'm going to freeze it" Naruto said. Sakura tried to smack him.

"We are just rookies. We should be thankful for the amount of missions we're doing" Sakura said. Naruto the touched her, freezing her harm up.

"Correction. You and Sasuke are Rookies. I'm not. I have 1 year of experience over you 2. This is grunt work. I'll take anything over a D ranked mission" Naruto said. Kakashi then walked in.

"You're Late" Naruto said, preparing an ice blast. Kakashi sighed.

"I have good reasons. First, The Hokage is sending us on a C ranked mission to the wave country, and we are to meet him in his office tomorrow for more details. And I was helping a tattered and torn woman to get to a shelter" Kakashi said. Naruto then was seen with a notepad.

"One question. Undergarments seen?" Naruto said. Kakashi smirked through his mask.

"Red bra, red panties, half chap jeans. One leg piece was gone. 36 D, blonde hair. Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I'm making some notes for a book I hope to make one day" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

Later, they met their client in the Hokage tower. His name, was Tazuna. He was a bridge builder.

"Bunch of pipsqueaks. Look weak. Especially the blondie" Tazuna said. He then got a powerful glare by Naruto.

"Umm...Tazuna. He's the son of Konoha's top interrogator. Adopted though. But nontheless, he is the most powerful of the three, and he is a Cryomancer. Meaning he can freeze things solid. This mission is a walk in the park for him" Kakashi said.

5 days later, they were close to the Wave country. All they needed to do now, was to take a boat there. But before they got to the pier, they were at a river. Naruto noticed a random puddle. He moved a bit slower once that happened.

He then whipped around, and froze two chuunin from the hidden mist.

Naruto was now face to face with Zabuza. Naruto was disguised as a shadow Fuma Shruiken, as Sasuke tossed a couple. Kakashi was released from his water prison.

"Uncle. Let me take it from here" Naruto said, revealing his Uchiha side, of the Sharingan. He cpoied down some of Zabuza's techniques.

"Hmph. You're a weak and pathetic brat. You just seem powerful. Water Dragon Jutsu" Zabuza said. A water dragon formed, but Naruto froze it.

"No way. You're the Sadistic Cryomancer of Konoha. Only you are able to free over anything. The demon brothers were proof" Zabuza said. He was then struck by a few needles to the neck, and an ANBU came out, and retrieved him.

They were at Tazuna's home soon enough. He lived with his daughter, Tsunami, and his grandson, Inari. Now Naruto had the common courtesy to not read his perverted Icha Icha paradise books in front of clients, but Kakashi didn't. That lead to a lot of smacking.

Later, by the lake...NAruto was just sitting there, when Sasuke joined up.

"Mind if I join?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked, and motioned for him to sit.

"I take it that the truly hard stuff is challenging" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"You have no idea. Having 2 bloodline limits is tough, but useful. I know you seek to become stronger. I know it has everything to do with Itachi, your older brother. I've read all the documentation. Tell you what. When you get your Sharingan, I'll show you many techniques I know. Hopefully, it will help. No doubt about it, Uncle Kakashi would want to help us with better chakra reserves and control. I'm good believe me, with Ibiki as your father, you have to do your best, or face the mental consequences. Of course, he's rubbed off on me quite a bit" Naruto said, with a grin.

"That's good. So do you think we'll beat this Gato guy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked again.

"I'm going to freeze his ass solid. Then, I'm going to shatter him to tiny bits. And I'm going to enjoy it. Whomever he brings along with, I'll make them bleed" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"So, you truly have earned your nickname. Tell me...you're not really a Genin, aren't you" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"I am. Though with the training I've received, and the amount of missions I've done, along with how effectively I've done them, I could have easily have been promoted to Chuunin without the exam. But I felt that I needed a team with me. SO that I could help them. That's all" Naruto said.

1 week later, Naruto met a girl named Haku. She was collecting herbs, before she left. It was then, that Tsunami and Inari were attacked. But Naruto froze over the thugs that attacked them.

"You guys okay?" Naruto asked. Both nodded.

"That was awesome. Maybe I was wrong about you" Inari said. Naruto smiled.

"Gather the villagers. Gato might be at the bridge soon. If he is, we strike back. And since you got ninja backup, he'll stand no chance...unless if he has other backup. But we'll still win" Naruto said. He ran to bridge. Once he neared the water source, he turned himself into water, and used the water itself to teleport him. He saw Sakura trying to protect Tazuna, Sasuke being beaten up, and Kakashi facing off against Zabuza.

Naruto stepped into the ice mirrors, seeing Sasuke in a death trance. That ticked Naruto off.

'**Cryo. Need some extra help? This one has the exact same bloodline as you, but not quite as advanced. You need to make this quick. I sense both Zabuza and this ninja right here could be very useful for Konoha**' Kyuubi said in Naruto's head. With that, he began to use Kyuubi's chakjra, making him faster, stronger, and more savage. He destroyed each mirror. He then used the Sharingan, to copy a technique from Kakashi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sadistic Cryomancer chapter 4: Hometime blues

"Uncle Kakashi. Stop. You should focus your Chiordi on them" Naruto said, pointing to the bandits and Gato. The warrior removed the pieces from the mask, revealing to be Haku. But Kakashi disabled his Chiordi

"Haku? SO I attacked you. Let me tell you. You aren't a broken tool. I'm just to good of one. I've faced opponents on the same level" Naruto said.

"So you saw us. Not like it really matters. You all die today" the short man, Gato said. Narutop smirked.

"Wrong. SHADOW CLONE Jutsu" HE said. Made clones of his appeared. They all smirked.

"Mizu clone Jutsu" They all said, each creating water clones from the water. The real Naruto signaled for them all to attack, when he froze Gato over. Naruto then shattered Gato with his own Chiordi.

"Thanks for showing me those seals" Sasuke said. Naruto looked over. He smirked.

"So you saw. Good. Kakashi will probably train you for that" Naruto said. He then dodged a flame missile. He looked to see who shot it, to see a rapid breathing Sakura.

"I'm a Pyromanic...I have to know some fire moves" Sakura said.

With the mess cleaned up some time later, bridge work resumed, and it was named Cryomancer bridge. Zabuza and Haku even managed to join up.

3 weeks later, they had just arrived back in Konoha. He arrived back in the Morino house, and went to his room. He just collapsed. He found a note on his dresser.

_Son _

_I'm currently away on a mission right now. I left on the 4th, and will be back very soon. Just a minor C ranked mission. Cargo handling. I knew you'd wanted the next 2 volumes of Icha Icha paradise. You owe me 75 Ryu, as one of them, will be a sort of congratulatory present for your first mission since assigned to your new team. I also won't be home often, as I have a lot of paperwork to prepare for the Chuunin exams. I'm the first Proctor. Just because I'm your father, doesn't mean I'm going easy on you. I will treat you like a genin. That's if you're allowed in. I hope you are. Kakashi should know with you around, your team will go far. _

_Anyways, take care. I left you about 3000 Ryu for you to use for food and whatnot. I just hope there is some change back. _

_Take care _

_Ibiki _

Naruto smirked. He placed the note down, then proceeded to read volume 2, before going to sleep.

Next day, he was just walking around town, ignoring the stares from others. When Ino came in.

"Hey Nartuo. Congratulations on your first C ranked mission. How did you fare with billboard hanging around?" Ino sweetly asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Ah you know. The ususal. I was chillin', killin'. It was all good" Naruto said. Ino giggled, as the two got Ramen at Ichiriku.

"Well, My sensei is thinking about putting my team in the Chuunin exams. If your sensei is smart, he'd do the same. I mean, YOU'RE on the team. Who cares about the other two" Ino said. A gasp was then heard. IT was Sakura.

"Ino-pig. Get away from..." Sakura said, before getting a glare by Naruto.

"What. Can't I hang out with my boyfriend?" Ino simply asked. This shocked Sakura.

"And why o you hate me so? Is it because your parents told you, or is it something else. I did nothing wrong to you. So I know it's your parents. Much like most of them anyways. They hate me, for something I'm not. That is why I wish to be Hokage, to prove to them, despite all the shit they've put me through, I'm still loyal to Konoha, and Konoha only. So if your parents told you to hate me, don't listen. Know me, for me, and not by what anyone else sees. That's why Ino is my girlfriend, because she got to know the real me" Naruto said. Sakura sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Just...don't disrespect Sasuke. And I'm also just...shocked. I have a hard time believing that Ino moved on so quickly" Sakura said. Both Ino and Naruto choked on their Ramen.

"Wrong. I never really liked Sasuke. I just wanted to see how hard you'd be willing to fight for him. Needless to say, I liked the results. And yes, I know he's a pervert. So what. Big deal. I still love him" Ino said, kissing Naruto.

"And another thing, I respect Sasuke. I always had a father, even with all the hatred towards me from the rest of the village. His family was killed off by someone close to him, so he's driven. He's a goth pretty much. A little lazy, wanting power, and only power. But if he paces himself, he'll get that power. We are both Sharingan users" Naruto said. This shocked Sakura. But a boy's scream was heard nearby.

They rushed to the scene, to see Sarutobi's grandson, Konohamaru, being held by a puppet user.

"Drop him now" Naruto said. The puppet user smirked. So did the girl behind him.

"He ran into me. I'm going to kill him" The puppet user said.

"Just drop it Kankuro" The girl said. Kankuro growled.

"No. I'm going to kill this brat, Temari" Kankuro said. A slight wind noise was heard.

"That's enough!" A sadistic voice said. Nobody noticed the presence of another being there. But Naruto knew who whis was.

It was the Shukakau demon Carrier, Gaara of the Sand


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sadistic Cryomancer chapter 5: Chuunin Exam begins

"I am very sorry for my brother's behavior" Gaara said. Sasuke and Naruto smirked.

"It's no big deal. Things like this happen. I take it you're here for the Chuunin exams. Well good luck, you're going to need it" Naruto said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, and what makes you so sure" Temari asked. Naruto then turned back around, and pointed his finger at a nearby plant. He zapped it, freezing it over. He then shot a fireball, a tiny one though. But it still shattered the frozen plan.

"And that isn't even a taste of what I alone am capable of doing. These guys right here, they're amazing as well. But me, I've already have a nickname" Naruto said. Gara then smirked an Evil smirk. Temari and Kankuro flinched at that.

"So you're the Sadistic Cryomencer of Konoha. I was expecting somebody of that status to be...older" Gaara said. Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I did make it that way. But the things you've heard about me are nothing. I am doubled in power, from what I was a year ago. So don't think that a demon carrier like yourself could defeat me" Naruto said. This got Gaara riled up. He launched some sand at Naruto, but Naruto froze it.

"You know the saying 'Takes one to know one'? I sensed it the second I saw you. I'm not sure which demon you are. But that saying, couldn't be more true for the both of us. I to, and a Demon carrier. The demon carrier of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi. The fourth Hokage of Konoha sealed it inside of me. I have lived a bit of a horrid life, but manageable. Gaara, I hope that we can face each other in the Chuunin exam tournament. It will be a match for the ages. The best weapon of Sand, VS the best weapon of Konoha, in an all out mortal combat. Sounds fun, doesn't it?" Naruto said. Gaara smirked, and nodded.

Next day, Ibiki was handing out the written tests. They were impossible to answer. The only way to win, was by cheating. This Naruto knew, and he cheated easily, and quickly, with the Sharingan, much like Sasuke did. The time was up.

"Alright. For the 10th question. You can choose to leave or stay. If you leave, you fail the exam, and your teammates. If you stay and get it wrong, you fail the exam, and lose any right to participate EVER again. Get it right, move onto the next round" Ibiki said. Almost immediately, most of the Genin filed out. The remaining, which was still a lot, nervously stayed. That's when Naruto raised his hand, only to slam it back down, breaking the table he was sitting at, in 2.

"Old man. Do you really think that this exam going to scare me. You know me better. Even if I get this question wrong, There is no way I'm going to give up and die. If I get this wrong, I'll find another way to become Chuunin. Either way, this is only either a roadblock, or a stepping stone, for my dreams. So bring it on, old man" Naruto said. The remaining nervousness of the other remaining Genin stopped. Tey all looked at Ibiki with determination.

"Well if no one else is leaving, you all pass" Ibiki said. This shocked the Genin. Most made some snide comments about him, like he was just plain lazy. And that struck a nerve with Naruto. Everyone could tell something was wrong, as the temperature dropped

"I can't believe you guys. That man, lazy. HA!, if this wasn't an official thing, you'd be grilled into the ground right about now. That man, who is my father...is the least responsible person I know. He takes everything seriously. And in case your wondering, He didn't go easy on me. The point of this test, was to test info gathering skills. Those who lacked it, were caught, and removed. Tenth question, was to test your proverbial balls. If you stayed, taking a chance, you are proving you're ready for anything, even death, for your missions are more important then your life. If you chickened out, you failed, because you don't have what it takes. You either stay, and prepare fo the worst, or walk away. It's your life, not mine. Did I know this...I'll admit, I did. But regardless, I would have stayed anyway" Narutio said. Ibiki then clapped.

"Well said, son. You all have broken through the first door. The second one will begin when-" Ibiki said, when the glass broke, and a banner came in, along with a female ninja, clad in shorts, a beize trenchcoat, and a fishnet top. Her name, was Anko

"Well well Ibiki. You've grown soft" Anko said. Ibiki smirked.

"Nope. These brats all have strong spines to them. Though this is the part where you say, that less then half will remain. It's going to be true" Ibiki said. Naruto smirked at that.

10 minutes later, Anko showed them the location of their next exam. The forest of Death. Each team started with either a heaven or Earth scroll. Teams that would claim both would advance. They were handed sheets of paper, to sign, saying that Anko wasn't responsible for their deaths they had 5 days to prepare


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sadistic Cryomancer chapter 6: Nightmare in the forest

Naruto had gotten split up from his team. When he arrived, he noticed that Sasuke was bitten on the neck, and a curse mark appeared. Being that he was still pissed off for being ambushed, It didn't take long for him to draw upon some of the Fox Chakra. He demolished the attacking Ninja, and smirked. He sent a wave of fireballs and wind slices in that direction. The ninja smirked. He stretched his neck.

"Watch OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura said. Naruto back flipped when the ninja was about to bite him, leaving an ice clone to shatter.

"You'll never get me, Orochimaru. I know who you are" Naruto said, with Kyuubi's voice mixing in a bit. Orochimaru sweatdropped. He then just simply left.

"What happened?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto sighed, before falling backwards.

"Damn. Using her chakra is draining. She wanted to come out, as it was Orochimaru that tricked her into attacking" Naruto said. Sakura understood.

"You just stand guard for a while. It won't take me long to recover. Do you still have the Heaven's scroll?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. She presented it to him.

"Good work. Let me rest. Wake me up in about 3 hours" Naruto said, going to sleep.

They weren't attacked during those three hours. Naruto woke up to see Sakura, mesmerized by the fire she created.

"You know, if you stare at it to long, your eyes will burn to ashes" Naruto said. Sakura chuckled.

"So I've heard. Anyways nii-chan, nothing to report over here" Sakura said. Since Naruto was bigger and far more experienced in battle, she had begun to call him, her big brother. Naruto smiled. He appreciated the nickname, no matter how annoying. Naruto then froze. He pointed a finger up in the sky, and three ice beams came out of it, freezing 3 tree logs. The sound ninjas, Dosu, Zaku, and Kin, came out.

"Let me guess, you're here for Sasuke. Ain't going to happen. I suggest you leave, before it's to late. I have no problem killing those who associate with Orochimaru" Naruto said the three attacked, only to be sent back by Naruto. A giant round thing came forward, before forming into one of Ino's teammates, Chouji. Dosu was then trapped by Shikimaru's shadow bind, while Ino trapped Kin. At that moment, Lee came in, but didn't attack. Tenten and Neji followed. Sasuke then got up.

"Hmmmm. A good time to test some power" Sasuke said, while strange marks glowed. He then began to lay some serious smackdown on Zaku, breaking both arms, and grabbing the earth scroll. Sakura then stepped in, begging him to stop. He calmed down, while in her embrace. The ninjas left

"Very good. Fate has been kind to you, Uchiha" Neji said. Naruto then smirked, as did Sasuke.

"Well, I hope to see you three in the next round. Just pray that you won't have to face me. Oh, and Neji...drop the fate crap. If Fate did exist, I'd be dead by now, as everyone in the village hates me, for no apparent reason. I know you are a branch member of the Hyuuga. Guess what...people don't care about that. It's what you do on the field that counts. And If I have to beat it into you, I will" Naruto said. His team raced to the tower, as Did Ino's team.

2 days later, 3 days before the 3rd exam began, Ino had just finished giving Naruto a rather...pleasurable oral experience. When they were cleaned up, the two just laid on a bed, in one of the rooms, in each other's embrace. Naruto used his powers to give Ino pleasure at certain pressure points along the neck.

"Would you be heartbroken, if I was in love with someone else, at the same time as you?" Ino suddenly asked. This shocked Naruto. But he remained calm.

"I would, and am a bit disappointed at that, but...I guess it's the same on this end" Naruto said. Ino smirked.

"We're just 2 people who can't keep their hands to themselves. At least we're honest. Thing is...I'm not in love with another guy. It's Hinata. Just something about her, that make me...it's the same feeling when I'm around you" Ino said. Naruto smirked.

"Well then bring her in. I'm in love with her as well. She's just so cute when she blushes. And yes, we are the only two people who make her blush like that. You thinking what I'm thinking" Naruto said. Ino nodded.

"We'll take that step when the time is right. Now, Naruto-kun, can I have a kiss?" Ino sweetly asked. Naruto gave her one mind blowing kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sadistic Cryomancer chapter 7: The Brutal Prelims

Being that there were to many Genin advancing to the third round, A prelim tournament had to be held.

Thus far, Sasuke and Ino advanced. Ino had to defeat Sakura. It was now Naruto's match, against Temari.

"This is going to be fun" Temari said. Naruto smirked.

"For me, yes. Unlike the others, I know weaponry is useless against wind users. Wind is one of my elements" Naruto said. He then decided to take his shirt off, revealing all of his tattoos.

"Take this" Naruto said, launching a string of fireballs at Temari, she put them out. While she was distracted, she was surrounded by a bunch of Narutos.

"This is your downfall" All of them said, each launching fireballs at Temari. She blew them all back, decreasing the clones. But then, she felt her arm go cold. The real Naruto was freezing her arm.

"Take away the arm, take away the fan. Now, to make you submit" Naruto said. He flew back, and charged up a wind attack. He launched a massive vortex to Temari, blowing her back into the wall. He then launched more fireballs. They hit Temari, burning off some of her clothes she was a bit exposed. She blushed. Naruto smirked.

"Do you give up, or do you want more?" Naruto said. Temari backed away.

"I'm out" Temair said. Naruto smirked. The match was over. He unfroze her arm, as she ran away, to get new clothes.

"You didn't have to do that" Kankuro said. Naruto smirked.

"Actually, I did. I could tell...promiscuous, yet conservative. Had to exploit that weakness. I know most of the guys have nosebleeds. Except for me, I already have a sexy girlfriend" Naruto said. Naruto then went to stand beside Ino, and kissed her.

"Sorry about that" Naruto said. Ino just smiled sweetly. Shikimaru, Tenten, shino, Kankuro, all advanced. Chouji was defeated by Dosu, then It was Hyuuga Vs Hyuuga. Kyuubi's chakra began to seep out, and made its way to Hinata. It was so invisible. Hinata was a bit nervous of facing her superior cousin, but once the red chakra entered into her, she then looked at herself, in a proverbial mirror, and snapped. She hated the fact she was so shy. Naruto smirked, as it worked.

"Your fate was sealed. The nervousness that you had, it's still there, even if you mask it" Neji said. But Hinata struck him first.

"I don't know about you, but I don't believe in that fate crap anymore. I will win" Hinata said. It was an even match. Neji was superior, but Hinata had the will. Even if she was hurt badly.

"Give up" Neji said, striking near her heart. It would have given her a heart attack, if she hadn't of caught it.

"You're only more confident because of this red chakra that has entered into you. I know it came from Naruto. I can sense the inner chakra. I'd suggest you find out what it is. And I don't know why that Ino girl is cheering you on just as hard as the idiot is" Neji said. Hinata struck his arm hard, and he had to nurse it. She spat out some blood.

"I know. I just so happen to love the cryomencer. And hell, I like Ino as well. And I suggest you keep that to yourself, unless you wish to face some painful consequences" Hinata said. That is when Neji snapped. Instead of Hitting her with Jyuuken, he ran and speared her. Tackled her hard, that it cracked a few of her ribs. She was down for the count.

Ino and Naruto then jumped to the arena floor, and were both about to lay some serious smackdown upon Neji, when Lee stopped them.

"Stop it. I wouldn't face him now. it could get you removed. Facing him is reserved for me, but I wouldn't be upset if you two had to face him. I'm the best Taijutsu genin in leaf, since Gai-sensei.I have to prove that hard work can beat genius" Lee said. Naruto and Ino smirked.

"He best better pray he doesn't face us at all in the next round" Ino said. Naruto agreed.

"Because if you do Neji, the chances of your death will increase sharply. I won't hold back a thing. I will kill you" Naruto said, wiping his hand in some of Hinata's blood, then freezing it.

'**Good work Cryo. But Shukaku's carrier has a bloodlust. He's seen the blood, and is highly excited. I feel sorry for the fuzzy browed over eccentric idiot**' Kyuubi said. Naruto mentally agreed.

Gaara faced Lee in the final match, and brutalized him. The sand control broke a few bones, after Lee had unlocked 5 of the 8 celestial body gates.

Then, at random, the names were mixed up, to see who would face who, in 1 month.

Naruto Morino VS Neji Hyuuga, winner faces Tenten

Sasuke Uchiha VS Gaara

Kankuro VS Shino Aurbumane

Shikimaru Nara VS Ino Yanmaka.

Later...Ibiki was congratulating his son, with a ramen meal.

"I managed to pick up a special Kunai on my last mission. It's a powerful one. It's an elemental Affinity Kunai. It's a fire one. Since Fire is one of your affinities, this should do fine" Ibiki said. Naruto smirked.

"I'll consider this a gift for an achievement that my real old man couldn't do at my age. This" Naruto said. He formed the legendary move, Rasengan. Ibiki was shocked.

"I've been working on it for quite some time now...almost a year. Ever since I saw it on the scroll Hokage-sama gave me" Naruto said. Ibiki then smirked.

"Well, your father's sensei, one of the legendary 3, Jiraya, is in Konoha now. As you know, he writes that series you like to read" Ibiki said, with a smile. Naruto smiled as well.

"He's a god then. Let me guess...women's bath...'researching'. Am I correct?" Naruto asked. Ibiki nodded. Naruto knew Jiraya was here to see him. So Naruto split.

HE caught Jiraya, and smirked. He got his attention, and almost got knocked out.

"KID. Do you now know who I am? I am-" Jiraya said, before Naruto put his hand up, before bowing down to Jiraya.

"To others, you are a super pervert. An Ero-sensei. To me...you're god...Jiraya-Sanin" Naruto said. This shocked Jiraya.

"Well, good to know. Say, you look familiar. Like..." Jiraya said. Naruto smirked, getting up.

"The fourth. I am his son. Though it was my adopted father, Ibiki, who contacted you" Naruto said. Jiraya smirked.

"Very good Naruto. But why do you consider me god. You're only like what...12" Jiraya said, before he saw Naruto reading through an Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Yep...I'm like you. The old man bought them for me" Naruto said. Jiraya smirked.

"Oh, and kid...I'm not a super perv...I'm a mega PERV!!!!!!!!!" Jiraya proudly said. Naruto chuckled.

"That you are" Naruto said. Jiraya then handed him a scroll.

"Here. The reason I came. The Toad summoning contract. Sign it in your blood" Jiraya said. Naruto did just that.

He then trained on how to summon Toads for the rest of the month, until he finally Summoned Gambunta, the boss Toad.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sadistic Cryomancer chapter 8: The chuunin tournament

Naruto already had Neji against the ropes. He had implanted his fire Kunai into Neji's shoulder, and Neji was struggling to keep up now. The Caged bird seal was exposed. Neji told the entire story.

"So that's why you believe in fate so much. Well guess what? I don't care. Ever thought that your father could have volunteered himself to die, for his brother" Naruto said to Neji.

"That would never happen. Us Branch members are forced to die for the main house. But tell me, why her. Why did you defend her, even though you have a girlfriend?" Neji asked. Naruto then kicked him into a wall.

"Because Neji, along with Ino, I love Hinata. She was shy, I'll admit that. But the fact she cares, doesn't judge people, and has attempted to shun away her clan, because of them not believing in her, is what makes me like her so much. Now...feel the power of NARUTO MORINO!!!!!!!!" Naruto said, charging up a massive fireball, and hitting Neji with it. It knocked Neji down. Neji then smirked.

"Naruto...thank you" He said, before passing out.

Tenten then came out, and threw some kunai at Naruto. He spun around, to create a win vortex, to reflect the weaponry.

"Weapons are useless against me" Naruto said, forming the Rasengan. Tenten then threw some more Kunai, but each were destroyed by Naruto's Rasengan. He then tossed it at her, and it left a deep impact on the wall behind her, as she had dodged it. Naruto then placed both hands on her shoulders, and she began to freeze up.

"Naruto. I thank you for beating some sense into Neji. I knew I was doomed when I was to face you, but let me prove myself" Tenten said. She tried to move, but couldn't. The cold touch that was freezing her from Naruto, caused her to become very tired. He then released her, and she fell down. Naruto gasped.

"Match over" The ref said. Naruto instructed some of the medics over, while he used his fire abilities to try to warm Tenten up.

"Nar...ru...to. That was a bit...much" Tenten said. Naruto nodded.

"Don't fall asleep, unless you want to die. You don't need to. The meds will heal you" Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't make it to his match, but it was postponed. Kankuro simply gave up. Shikimaru faced Ino, and While trapped in Shikimaru's shadow bind, Ino attemped to switch minds. Shikimaru then gave up, saying his teammate had drained him of his chakra, that plus he was lazy. Sasuke then showed up, and began a much anticipated match between him and Gaara.

When He finally reached the point where he was forced to use the newly learned Chiordi, He rammed it right through Gaara's shoulder, forcing the sand demon to bleed.

A massive attack on Konoha, from Sound and Sand then erupted at that very moment. It was an incredible battle. The Chuunin and Jounin gave their all. Gaara escaped, Sasuke chasing after him. Naruto and Sakura followed, after releasing everyone from a sleep Genjutsu.

By the time the two got there, Sasuke was defeated by a demonized Gaara, who then pinned Sakura to a tree. He then grew to Shukaku's full form.

"Defeat me, or she dies" He said, Challenging Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sadistic Cryomancer chapter 9: Tragedy

Gambunta, who was summoned now, was holding Shukaku still.

"You'll never win" Shukaku said. Gaara was seen on top of Shukaku, sleeping. Meaning the demon was in control. Naruto jumped onto the head, freezing all the sand in the process. Naruto then punched Gaara, which woke him up.

"Why do you fight to kill. I don't. I might look like it, but I don't. I fight, to protect my village, no matter how harsh they've treated me. I fight, to protect people. Isn't there people important to you. ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!" Naruto said. Gaara looked crestfallen.

"You wouldn't know. Multiple attempts to be killed, all ordered by the village leader, and father" Gaara yelled back, letting a few tears loose.

"Worse. Many people tried to kill me, against orders, and behind my father's back. He would wind up torturing them, for feeble attempts. My father, and my girlfriends, are the 3 most important people in my life. I am a demon carrier like you, so don't give me that shit that I don't know. I know very well Gaara. Accept it. If you tried to kill on of my friends again, I will not hesitate to kill you next time. But please, just take my advice" Naruto said. Gaara nodded. He lowered the two to the ground, before collapsing. But as he did that, he smiled a genuine smile.

Naruto checked to see if Sakura was alright. She was.

Next day, a funeral was held during the massacre. Amongst those, was Sarutobi. He had died, fighting against Orochimaru. Naruto had a hard face during the entire time. H was thinking one word, along with Kyuubi...Revenge.

"He died to help save us from that bastard. Yet that bastard had already raped this village. He made the demon inside of me, attack. Kyuubi didn't want to. He was being controlled. She said her sins are being paid by me being her vessel. And yet you people still hate her, over something she had no control over. I will be the one to take Orochimaru's head. I will present it to the village, showing it proudly, as my best kill" Naruto said. Those in attendance listened to the cryomancer. They didn't hate him now. His word were honest, and true. His finally broke, and cried. Ibiki comforted his son.

Next day...

"This will be the last time I see this village for a while. Finding Tsunade is important" Naruto said, looking from the head of the 4th.

"Indeed Naruto. It'll be good to see her again" Jiraya said. They both left, heading into the direction that they Heard Tsunade was in.

However, trouble would hit them. During the 3rd city they visited, Naruto was facing against two black and red cloaked beings, working for the ninja organization, Akastuki Sasuke had showed up shortly after the fight broke out.

"So you both have the Sharingan now" The taller of the two said. Sasuke growled, his curse spreading.

"Itachi. Time to die" Sasuke said. He charged up a Chiordi. But when he was about to hit Itachi, Itachi dodged, and grabbed Sasuke. Due to the Mengekyou, Sharingan, Sasuke was about to see the Uchiha massacre again. But Naruto Froze Itachi's legs. Sasuke escaped.

"Thanks" Sasuke said. Itachi broke free.

"Damn. That was a solid freeze. He must have thawed it. No matter" Naruto said. They were in Gambutna's gut. Itachi and his partner, Kisame, escaped afterwards. The curse receded.

"I'm getting worried about that curse. Orochimaru is trying to recruit you, so he can use you for his own selfish needs towards Immortality. Don't seek power from him. I have no problem killing anyone who works for Orochimaru" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"K. You guys continue from where you left off. I need to make sure Kakashi-sensei is alright. He was hit with the Mengekyou, and hard as well. He's been out since. Though I don't understand as to why He uses Sharingan all the time now" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Kyuubi has told me. Believe it or not, Her eyes are that of a reverse Mengekyou. The Perfect Sharingan. She is the originator, and the one who entrusted the Uchihas with that bloodline limit. The only way to get the Perfect Sharingan, is if she gives it to you. Being that I'm half Uchiha, I have already got it. Mengekyou By The Way, eats away at the users eyesight, making the user blind if they don't use sharingan. Itachi is blind without the Sharingan. In otherwords...take away the Sharingan from Itachi, and it will be much easier to kill him" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, before leaving.

Jiraya and Naruto searched around a little while longer, before they eventually found Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sadistic Cryomancer chapter 10: Clash of the Sanin

The two had finally managed to find Tsunade. No surprise that she was drunk as hell.

But after some talking, Jiraya brought up the main topic. If she would be Hokage.

"No way. That title is crap, and I don't want anything to do with it" Tsunade said. That was when she discovered that she couldn't drink her sake. Naruto had completely froze it.

"Listen to 'em Tsunade. I respect 2 of the 3 Sanin. Those are in this very room, right near me. But I will not sit by idly to an insult to the Third, or fourth for that matter. They are family to me. As a descendant of the Nidaime and Yodaime, I have become very powerful, with Ibiki Morino as my father. I plan to Become Hokage, to make sure everyone respects me. And here you say that the Hokage title is crap. Yes, Hokages die in battle often. Which means if you dis the Hokage title, you disrespect every single Rank below it. I'm damn near powerful enough to be a Jounin. Tsunade...just reconsider. If you want to keep at it...then you're getting a face full of THIS" Naruto said, creating a perfect Rasengan.

"Impossible. How? Jiraya..." Tsunade said. Jiraya was shocked as well.

"Well kid, I like you. Yeah. I'll consider becoming Hokage. I just need one week for my decision" Tsunade said.

One week later, Jiraya, Tsunade, and Naruto, were in the middle of a huge fight with Kabuto, and a now injured Orochimaru. The soul part of his arms were sealed away by Sarutobi. Naruto was freezing and breaking everything right left and centre.

Naruto had taken out Kabuto, and Jiraya was partialy injured. Shizune was tending to his wounds.

"Tsunade...you would think you'd be scared from all the blood. Well, Naruto dies" Orochimaru said, attempting to stick his blade into Naruto. But Tsunade blocked it.

"Not...anymore. The Cryo...mancer...is a powerful Ninja of Konoha...and I'm naming myself...his new boss...As the Godaime...Hokage...What's a little spilt blood anyways" Tsunade said, yanking the sword out from her heart. She then quickly made some hand seals, making the Jutsu, Genesis Rebirth. She can't die in battle now.

"Thank you...old lady Tsunade" Naruto said. Tsuande glared at him, and he just chuckled.

"I'm kidding. 50 still isn't THAT old" Naruto said. Tsunade smirked. Tsunade then proceeded to use her legendary strength, to finish off Orochimaru, before he and Kabuto left.

"Of all the destruction taken place, you did the most. Kyuubi must have amplified your powers" Tsunade said. Naruto collapsed.

"Not entirely. But right now...I just need some rest" Naruto said. Tsunade looked at him, and there weren't to many injuries. So she then just placed her necklace around Naruto.

"This time, it should keep you safe. Be strong Naruto. You remind me of my little brother, when you're not so sadistic" Tsunade said, also picking up Naruto. She knew, it was time to go back home, to Konoha.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sasuke leaves, and some possible news

A few months of missions ensued. Team 7 was reunited to work together. During one of the missions...

–FLASHBACK–

"Hey guys. I'm honestly sick of being the one behind. I probably always will be, because both of your ambitions are strong. But I've decided, that come our return home, I'm going to begin training as a medic ninja, under Tsunade-sama" Sakura said. This made both Naruto and Sasuke smirk. Their mission was actually on hold.

"That's good to hear. Say Sakura. Wanna hang out for a while?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. She was trying to contain her excitement. Naruto smirked. He got up, and left.

"You guys enjoy your date. I need to train" Naruto said.

He would arrive back at the hotel room some time later. He was about to open the door, when he heard some serious moaning. Naruto sighed.

'**And they call us perverted and wrong. They're only 13-14. And I'll bet they aren't even using protection**' Kyuubi said in Naruto's head.

"Yeah, I agree. But who knows, this may allow Sasuke to think clearly. I noticed lately that he hasn't been doing so...more so then usual" Naruto said.

–End Flashback–

Now, it had been 2 months since that. Sasuke recently challenged Naruto to a fight. It was nothing more then a tie. They were at the hospital. And after the fight, Sakura threw up.

"Damn. She's sick again" Sasuke said. Naruto then sighed.

"How long as this been going on? A month Sakura?" He asked. She nodded.

"And for some strange reason, I'm feeling more tender all around" Sakura said. Naruto sighed again.

"You're a medic ninja in training. You should know. But since you aren't sure, I suggest that you see Tsunade" Naruto said.

Later that Night, Sasuke was leaving Konoha. He had decided this a long time ago. He at least wanted a relationship with Sakura. Sakura caught him before he left.

"Sakura" He said. She looked at him, saddened.

"You're leaving. Leaving everything behind" Sakura said to Sasuke. He nodded

"I had warned you that this would be the outcome. MY desire to become strong is far to great. Sakura. There are so many things that I need to protect or destroy. I need to become strong, to protect you. I need to become strong, to equal Naruto. I need to become strong, to kill my brother, Itachi" Sasuke said. Sakura then embraced him.

"I'm leaving for two reasons. 1 is to become strong, and another, is to hopefully make Orochimaru not attack Leaf. I know the consequences of my actions will be deep. Thank you for being there for me. As much as it will break your heart, It's breaking mine as well. I'm sorry" He said, a few tears escaping. He let go, and began walking again.

"Wait. Before you go. You must know. I now know what Naruto was talking about earlier. Sasuke...I'm pregnant" Sakura said. This really shocked Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm doing this for you. I know that if I don't come willingly, He'll take you away. His goons warned me. And please...don't follow me. Become the medic you want to be. Seek me out when you are much stronger" Sasuke said. He then came up to Sakura, and kissed her. He then pressed on one of her pressure points, and she fainted.

Next day, Sakura reported everything. With that, Naruto and Shikimaru, both who were newly promoted Chuunin, were assigned the mission. They recruited Chouji, Kiba, and Neji, to help with their search.

"We'll fight off everyone. Naruto, I suggest you conserve you chakra, no matter how large it is. According to Sakura, thye may make Sasuke more powerful instantly. If they do, You'll be the one who gets him. You are the most powerful of us all" Shikimaru said. Naruto nodded

They set off, to retrieve Sasuke.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hospital Troubles

* * *

5 days later, and a lot had happened. Sasuke defeated Naruto in a bloodied brawl, and the others were also down. Neji and Chouji almost died, as did Naruto.

He woke up in the hospital, surrounded by 5 people. Tsunade, Ibiki, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"Hey son" Ibiki said. Naruto tried to rise up, but couldn't.

"Rest Naruto. You took a Chiordi right through you. Kakashi is currently out on a mission, thus why he isn't here" Sakura said. Naruto smiled, as he sighed.

"Poor baby" Ino said, comforting Naruto. Hinata stayed silent.

"You're going to need recuperation. So please, just rest up. You don't want you to do anything strenuous" Tsunade said. Hiashi then walked in.

"Hey. Have some common courtesy to at least KNOCK!" Naruto shouted. Hiashi ignored it.

"Hinata. Let's go" Hiashi said. Hinata ignored him.

"I'm not leaving" Hinata said. This shocked Hiashi.

"Now" He said. He was about to grab her, when he hand was hit with a freeze beam, then got a glare from everybody.

"Why do you not want her here? The fact that I, the supposed demon, is in here, and you don't want her to associate with me. Or is it the fact you can't stand the fact that she loves both a guy and a girl? I don't know. Maybe it's both. Whatever it is, get your ass out of my sight. You disgust me. You don't even care about Neji, and he's far worse then me. Believe me, level 2 of the damn curse seal is something you don't want to mess with. It's no surprise that he is the way he is. So leave now" Naruto said. Hiashi hmph, and started to leave, before Ibiki smirked.

"You know, how would your best friend think of you know, for treating him like that? He wouldn't think much of you. You know family came first" Ibiki said. This shocked Hiashi.

"What do you know about Arashi?" Hiashi said back to Ibiki. Ibiki smirked.

"Many things. I know my sensei died on October 10th, giving birth. The day Kyuubi attacked. Naruto was born, on that day as well. The ONLY infant born on that day. Tanya Uchiha was my sensei, and why I'm as good as I am. But now, here is the real shocker. Even if there was another child born on that day, Naruto would still be the container, for one good reason. He is Arashi's son. His real last name, is Kazama" Ibiki said. Hiashi growled.

"He is nothing like Arashi" Hiashi said. Tsunade then grabbed him.

"You're wrong. He is exactly like Arashi, except less hyper. Yes, I remember my cousin quite well. Now Hiashi. Everyone approves of Ino's and Hinata's relation ship with each other and Naruto. I want to ask you something. If the Hyuugas are so Noble, then why is there never been a Hyuuga Hokage. I'll tell ya why. You are HATED for being so stuck up. I could shatter your frozen hand right now, but I won't. Hiashi...I'm going to give you S ranked missions. I'm going to work you hard. And if your clan has a problem with that, I will order a public execution upon those who have rebelled. And I'll bet it will only be Main house members. Oh, and Remove Neji's Caged bird seal. You have no choice about that" Tsunade said. Hiashi growled.

"Fine. You win this time. But mark my words I'll-" Hiashi said, before Hinata struck a chakra coil on his neck, silencing him.

"Dad...for once in your life PLEASE...Shut up" Hinata said. She left, with a dangerous look on her face.

Hiashi returned to the manor a few hours later, to see three of the elders slain, and eyes missing.

"Like the handiwork? I love it" Hinata said. Hiashi turned around, to see Hinata with a different version of the Byakugan. The Tetra Byakugan.

"You" He said. He tried to move, but couldn't.

"I knew this was what I needed to do. Hyuuuga is a name of dislike. I'm not one of them. The less asshole Hyuuga, the better. So don't mess with the most powerful of us all" Hinata said. Hiashi simply gulped, and nodded He then smiled.

"Congratulations Hinata. Looks like you aren't weak afterall" Hiashi said, bowing down to his eldest daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Going away

* * *

3 months had past since Sasuke left. Sakura was starting to show a bit, and Naruto was fully recovered. Though he would now have a large X shaped scar on his chest now. It wasn't a big deal. He did a few missions, starting out easy.

"Kid, I think it's time we left the village. Remember, Sasuke has 3 years to live. We only need to be gone 2 ½ to get stronger. Knowing you, that won't be a problem" Jiraya said. Naruto nodded. He knew he had to.

2 hours later, He was on his 3 way date with Ino and Hinata.

"Girls. I'm going to leave the village for a while" Naruto said. This shocked both girls.

"Before you lose it, understand where I'm coming from. I have to learn more about the world. Right now, there isn't a single person in this village, including myself, that Orochimaru can't beat. I have to kill him. For revenge, Justice, and rescue" Naruto said. The girls knew he was serious, as he was taking his time to eat.

"WE understand, but, is it really necessary?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. He then sighed, remembering his recent conversation with Kyuubi

–FLASHBACK–

Naruto was inside his subconscious. He was near the room where Kyuubi was held, and smirked.

"So I see you have arrived, son" Kyuubi said. Kyuubi did treat Naruto like a son. Right now, she was in her human form.

"Thanks. Jiraya did make me that offer to train with him, for a little while. I don't know if I should take it. I mean...sure, It would be great to get away from all those who still bother me, but what about Tsunade, Shizune, Dad, Team Gai, and the Rookie 9?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi chuckled at that.

"Right now Naruto, you are the most powerful of them. You always will be. Sasuke abandoned Konoha to seek power. We all know that was the real reason as to why he left. He doesn't even care if his mate is carrying his child. Something he wants" Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed.

"Kaa-san, your getting off topic again" Naruto said. Kyuubi blushed at that. She did often do that.

"Anyways, the point is, you need to get stronger, period. You are Part Uchiha, don't forget. And lets not also forget that the Uchihas received Sharingan from me. Speaking of which...I need you to come in the cage" Kyuubi said. Naruto was surprised. He was fearful of her still. But he decided, it was best. He stepped in, and she put her hand on his head. She transferred a great deal of her chakra into him. His eyes now glowed the same as hers. Reverse Mengekyou Sharingan, or Perfect sharingan, to be exact.

"A gift. Perfect Sharingan. Now, you won't worry about losing your eyesight. That, plus it will give you access to 4 of my chakra tails. Being you are a Uchiha, you must go around the ninja countries and copy many moves down. You have to, if you ever hope to become hokage. Traveling for a couple of years might do you good. Might loosen you up. Ibiki did an amazing job raising you, but you inherited a killer instinct to boot. At least you have other quirks about you, that aren't so bad. Wrong, but not so bad. Point is, this is opportunity. Maybe you can find the hidden Sound village, take notes of it, and be prepared when you wish to retrieve Sasuke. Besides, we both want to kill Orochimaru, for what he did to us. Putting us in this predicament. You were supposed to have the Perfect sharingan when you were but an infant kit" Kyuubi practically cried out. Naruto comforted to great demoness, embracing her.

"I'll do it then. If it means that it will help me locate Sound, then I will" Naruto said. He knew that was the right choice to make.

–End Flashback–

"Don't worry though girls. I will be back. As long as you two wait, I have that much more reason to come back" Naruto said. They both understood. They had to.

The two ladies would wait, no matter how long it took


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Return of Cryomancer

2 ½ years had passed by. Ino and Hinata were out on a mission at the current moment, along with Haku and Zabuza. It would seem since the Wave country had become more powerful in terms of economy, but still needed to hire some ninjas here and there. This was no exceptions. It was 3 Chuunin and a Jounin, who were sent to fight a very powerful Ninja. More like a small army of them

This Missing Ninja leader, was a being known as Koji. He was a brutal fighter, who was indeed quick. He had also re-stolen the thunder blade from Konoha, as he was a Konoha missing Ninja, messing around with Wave.

"So this is how the Demon of the mist shall fall. Excellent. Now feel the power of the FIRE DRAGON JUTSU" Koji said. The other three girls were down for the count, for now. Zabuza knew this was his end, once the fire dragon hit him.

But a mysterious water dragon crashed into the Fire dragon.

"Haku. Was that you?" Zabuza asked. She shook her head. Suddenly, water began to seep up from the massive river, and it wrapped itself around Koji. It then sort of became a real person. It then truly materialized, showing a being who wore Traditional Lin Kuei Ninja uniform. All black spandex, with a 'V' shaped vest overtop. The face was hidden. The ninja looked over, and with one arm, froze the other ninjas.

Koji escaped, and slashed the being. But The ninja had turned into wind, avoiding it. He then re-appeared behind him, and froze the arm that used The thunder blade. The Ninja then took it, and killed Koji with it.

"He was an A ranked Criminal. How did you do that. More importantly, who are you" Zabuza asked. The being took off his head part. Revealing an all to familiar face.

"It's what I do, Zabuza-sama" The hardened voice said. The blonde ninja was then glomped by Ino and Hinata. The only person who could do that to the two ladies, was Naruto.. He was back in their lives again.

"We missed you" Hinata said. Ino nodded. He embraced them.

"Yeah same. I was in the area, when this happened. Wanted to see old Man Tazuna. Apparently, his grandson, Inari, is a Genin of the Leaf. Goes to show you how much I've missed" Naruto said. Both girls kissed his cheeks. Both Zabuza and Haku sighed.

"Good to see you again Kid. Coming back with us, I take it" Zabuza said. Naruto shook his head.

"No. Not yet at least. I have to protect the Kazekage. I mean, he's a good friend of mine, and Akastuki are going after him. I should have been there yesterday. But hearing news about the sexiest ladies in the world being around here" Naruto said, making both Ino and Hinata blush very deeply.

"I just had to make the stop. Besides, I wanted to test my new ability. You saw it" Naruto said. The others nodded.

Back in a hotel in Wave...

"Naruto. When Jiraya had come back, he told us you had joined a powerful Ninja organization. I feared...we all feared it was Akastuki. We were wrong. But tell us, did you join the Lin Kuei?" Haku asked. Naruto nodded.

"So you know about them. Not surprising. They are an ancient clan, which only Cryomancers, like ourselves, are allowed to join. I learned to materialize myself in water, but it takes a lot of chakra. You, being it your bloodline, takes very little. Thus it explains why I'm tired. I'll see if you can Join Haku. The leader is a real nice guy. Anyways, I have to get to wave very soon. I don't want my girls to be involved...but if you must, then you must. However, It would be good to see my team again. Please tell them, and send them over" Naruto said

Next day, the group and Naruto had parted ways. Naruto was speeding through the countries on his 3 wheeled chopper motorcycle, dressing in my casual clothing, similar to what he used to wear.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Business in Suna

Naruto drove up to the gates of Suna. Not surprisingly, he was stopped.

"State your business" The guard said. Naruto smiled.

"Naruto Morino, Chuunin Ninja of Konoha. Business...warning the Kazekage, about people who are after him" Naruto said. The guard let him into Suna, whereas he sped straight to the Kazekage building, which is where Gaara resided.

But there was no luck finding him in there, Naruto sensed that. Instead, he turned around.

"Good to see you, Naruto" Gaara said. Naruto nodded.

2 hours later...

"I had a feeling as such. Nevertheless, it's good you came. I'm assuming backup will be on their way" Gaara said. Naruto nodded.

"I wish I could be of more help. Unfortunately, I don't know who is seeking who these days. It could be the two that are seeking me as well. It would be convenient. But it might not. If they are, We've got the advantage, for I know them well enough" Naruto said. Gaara nodded.

4 days later...

Kakashi and Sakura arrived in Suna. Both were glad to see Naruto was doing fine.

"Kakashi-sensei. This is for you. I got my own copy of it. Though it is the brand new one" Naruto said, giving Kakashi a brand new version of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Well, from what I've been told, you have become quite the Cryomancer. Well I guess since we're here, you both are now no longer have to consider me your sensei. Right now, I'm equal with you. I know that both of you have grown so much, that you'd able to beat me in the bell test. But what about a real fight. I'd like to see the two of you fight each other" Kakashi said. Naruto smirked. Sakura put on her gloves.

"Get ready to lose Naruto. I'm not that weak and formerly pregnant girl that you last knew" Sakura said. Naruto smirked again. Sakura made the first strike. Naruto back flipped, creating an ice clone, which instantly got shattered into a million pieces.

"Whoa. It just normally breaks down. Gotta be careful" Naruto said. And the two teammates fought

they had beaten the crap out of each other, when Naruto finished her off, with an ice claw to the shoulder. He had to use one chakra tail.

"You're good Naruto. As always. Ino and Hinata couldn't stop talking about you" Sakura said. Naruto smiled, and blushed.

"Well, you're most impressive. With the pregnancy you had, I was kinda surprised that you were able to become this strong. But judging by your resolve, it's really no surprise that you'd only consider the pregnancy a minor setback" Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"In case if you're wondering, It was a boy, he just turned 2, like 2 days ago, and his name is Akuma" Sakura said. Naruto nodded. Naruto then froze. Kyuubi was telling him something.

'**I sense blood. And a lot of it. At the main gate. Hurry. It could be Akastuki**' Kyuubi said to Naruto. He motioned for them to follow him.

Sure enough, Gara was captured by one of them. His name, was Deidara. However, His companion, Sasori, also began to attack, and it poisoned Naruto. The two Left, with Gaara in tow.

"I failed him. Dammit" Naruto said, before passing out. Sakura then had Kakashi bring him to the hopital, and it was there, that Sakura made the antidote for Naruto's poisoning.


	16. Chapter 16

A total of five long days had passed. 4 days to search for Deidara and Sasori, one to fight them. Naruto nearly killed Deidara, while Sakura and another puppet Master, Chiyo, fought valiantly against Sasori.

Sasori used human puppets as well. But Chiyo and Sakura broke through all their defenses. Sakura then managed to land one real devastating punch to Sasori's chest, where his seal that kept him bound to a puppet's body, cracking it.

"I have reached my end. You did well, young girl. You can say now, on your resume, you killed the puppet master of Suna, now a dead member, of Akastuki. Grandma Chiyo...thank you" Sasori said, before falling to pieces. Chiyo fell backwards.

"I guess my time is up as well. I fought harder then I thought I could, with this old body. At least now, Sasori will no longer be in pain, and in the heavens, I can join him. We can be family...again" Chiyo said to Sakura, before taking her last breath.

They returned Gaara to the Suna Village, where everyone was relieved.

The small group of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura traveled together for a while. 2 days, to be exact, before Kabuto ambushed them. But Naruto fought him off.

"WHERE'S SASUKE!!!!!!!!!??????" Naruto demanded. Kabuto was scared.

"I swear to God, I don-" He said, before Having Naruto's hand around his throat.

"SWEAR TO ME!!!!!!!!!!" He said. IT scared both Sakura and Kakashi to no end.

"I'll Never...tell" Kabuto said. He then saw into the eyes of Naruto's perfect sharingan. Then, he froze the area around him, where a Kunai nearly hit him. He then tossed Kabuto aside.

"Very Good, Naruto" Sasuke said, wearing clothes similar to Orochimaru.

"We meet again Sasuke. Tell us, why should I be merciful this time. And don't use that Itachi excuse again. I'm sick of it" Naruto said. Orochimaru then appeared.

"Quite Frankly, we all are. Sasuke, Kabuto, let's go. We are no match for him. He can take all three of us on without breaking a sweat. If I'm correct, you've been trained by the Cryomancer clan of Lin Kuei" Orochimaru said. Naruto smirked. Though nobody could see it.

"Damn right I have. You won't get Sasuke. He is a Konoha ninja, and I'll make sure he comes back. I know I only have 6 more months. Well the reason I'm not attacking you now, is because there is no fun in it. I'd rather wait, until you are so close to be able to transfer your soul in Sasuke. That will be when all shit hits the fan, and I will have your blood, dripping down my sword you see on my back, and your head, in one of my hands. I am well on my way to being the strongest ninja ever to live. Far stronger then my own father, Arashi Kazama" Naruto said. Orochimaru hissed, and the three Sound Ninjas escaped.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded, taking off his head mask.

"I have been for a long time. I have been thinking about making some drastic choices. I am at war with Orochiamru and Akastuki. I don't want Konoha in any form of danger. I might have to do something, very drastic" Naruto said. Both Kakashi and Sakura didn't understand what it meant.

They were soon back in Konoha. Naruto went to check up on everyone.

But that night, Naruto sat on top of Arashi's head, on Hokage Mountain. Ibiki saw him there, and smirked. He was on top as well.

"Good view, isn't it son" Ibiki said. Naruto stood up.

"I'm taking a good look at Konoha one last time. It may very well be the last time I'll be here" Naruto said. This shocked Ibiki.

"For to long, People here have hated me. Rejected me. I know you were there to ease it, and yet allow me to take my anger and frustration out on the field. However, The longer I stay here, the longer I put you, and everyone in danger. I can't allow that. Not until Orochimaru and Akastuki are wiped out from the face of this planet. I'm going to leave" Naruto said. Ibiki sighed.

"It's not normal that I'm soft, but you're my son. I don't want you to go. What about Ino and Hinata? What about me? What about all those close to you? We want to help" Ibiki said. Naruto smirked.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I can't. From this moment on, don't consider me your son. It will only wind up in more heartache for you. And I know Ino and Hinata are also there. Ibiki...Sleep" Naruto said. One look from the Perfect Sharingan, and Ibiki was out. He was put only into a peaceful sleep. Naruto jumped off the mountain.

At the gates...

"Naruto...please don't leave us again" Ino said, with tears in her eyes. Naruto looked depressed.

"I'm leaving Konoha. I have to. I know to much as it is, and it's not good for this village's future. I decided to leave here long ago. I'm not changing my mind" Naruto said. Hinata looked a bit pissed at that comment.

"Then...I guess we have no choice, eh Ino?" Hinata asked. The two girls took out a Kunai each. Naruto was shocked. But they didn't attack him, nor did they inflict any wounds upon themselves. Instead, they both cut a line through their respective headbands, indicating them as official Missing ninjas of Konoha.

"So that's how it is. Well, as much as I'd like you to stay here, thank you. But we must leave. Any wind of us missing goes out tonight, we're done for. I managed to shrink my motorbike to a carry size. Let's go" Naruto said.

The three had to travel for 5 days, before they could rest. They camped out in Water Country.

"Listen. I've been thinking about something. Rather important. We should get all the Demon Carriers to band together, to form a new group. And since we're here, we might as well be the founding members of it. And Ideas for names?" Naruto asked. Hinata smirked.

"WE need something that is dark and mysterious. How's about...Shadow Souls" She suggested. Ino and Naruto liked that name.

"Good. Our first mission, is to build a decent base, or at least, locate one. It should be somewhere in Wave Country. There is no ninjas around there, so thus, it's perfect" Naruto said. The two girls agreed to that.


	17. Chapter 17

4 months had past since Naruto, Hinata, and Ino left Konoha. It was no surprise that they had to fight off many ninjas that hunted them.

But now, in Suna, 2 cloaked beings were in Gaara's office.

"Gaara of the Sand. Your presence is wanted at our master's lair. Come. You have no choice in this matter. Please, make this as easy as possible" One of them Said. Gaara, sensing no true hostility from them, agreed to it.

SO he, the Kazekage, traveled with the two beings. Eventually, they came to the Wave country, where they saw a small opening, into the ground. And after going through some tunnels, they reached their base.

"No dad, you're right. This could be the ultimate chance. If I could have that kind of power, then maybe, I can set Kyuubi free. I'm powerful enough without her. No offence to her" A voice said. Gaara smirked.

"So your leader Is Naruto. Interesting" Gaara said. They entered the main chamber, and Saw Naruto sitting on a royal chair. He was not in his Lin Kui uniform, nor in his Shadow Soul cloak.

"Hinata, Ino, thank you. Gaara. I'm sorry I had to rudely drag you here, but something must be done about this world now. I'm talking about Akastuki" Naruto said. Gaara nodded.

"Good. I'm trying to gather very powerful Missing Ninjas from around the countries. I know you aren't one, but here me out. Us Demon Carriers must stick together. We are all connected. We are all powerful. I myself don't want to wind up like you almost did. I'm going to search around for all demon carriers, at least what's let of them. Gaara. I know it's to much, but please...I need you to become a missing ninja. For your sake, at least" Naruto said. Gaara shook his head.

"I can't. I have way to many responsibilities" Gaara said. Naruto nodded.

"I was only asking. I'm not going to force you to join. At least be an associate. It's so, I can keep tabs on you, and your safety. But there might be a time when you are forced to be one of us. I don't know where, or where, but it might happen. Hopefully not though" Naruto said. Ino then came up to Naruto.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sasuke has been sighted outside of the main village of Wave. Should we go and try to defeat him?" Ino asked. Naruto smirked.

"No...not this time. I'll deal with him myself. Hinata, Ino. Escort Gaara back to Suna. Our other guest of Honor will soon be joining us" Naruto said, putting on his cloak.

1 hour later, Naruto was seen on the Cryomancer bridge. Sasuke was also there.

"Who goes there?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took off his hood, and looked at Sasuke with the Perfect Sharingan. Sasuke was hypnotized into a deep sleep.

Later...

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked. He then remembered Naruto on the bridge. Many lights then came on. Sasuke noticed he was still very tired, and he was mostly frozen to a wall.

"I'm glad you're awake. So instead of the 'release me' mantra, just chill out" Naruto humorously said. Sasuke growled.

"You're not gong anywhere. While you were asleep, I managed to remove your curse seal. I like the after effects. You can still transform into your second level, and you get the chakra you lost to the seal, back. I want to offer you something Sasuke. WE should be teammates again. This time, for a much greater cause" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not interested" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"You will be. For you see, my own Organization, the Shadow Souls, are the good guys. I just explained this to Gaara only hours ago. We are looking and recruiting all the demon carriers left. Me being one, I decided to start this, along with two ladies. Now they will be back in a couple of days. But here's the interesting part. We are here for one reason. To destroy the Akastuki...utterly and completely" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"What does this have to do with me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked. He unfroze Sasuke, who didn't attack.

"You want 2 things here, believe me. You seek power, to destroy Itachi. Well, I'm stronger then Itachi. And Itachi is in Akastuki. You do the math" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"You want me in here, because you know I want to kill Itachi. Well I like the way you think Naruto. But why would you bring in power as well?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke with the Perfect Sharingan.

"These Sharingan eyes are better then Megekyou. Kyuubi, my demon, is the creator of the Sharingan, passing it down tp the Uchihas. Which we both are, don't forget. The only way you can get Perfect sharingan, is if she says so. And she had no problem giving them to you, as long as you promise to return to Konoha, much like I will, when this ordeal is all over" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I miss home. But my child. I want my child with me. I want to protect him from Itachi. That is what I must do first" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Good. Here is your cloak. WE have quite a few made" Naruto said, handing Sasuke a Cloak.

Sasuke was a good guy again. But before he could be of any help, he set off to Konoha, to retrieve his son.


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura was seen with her 2 year old son, Akuma, outside of Konoha. That was when Sasuke walked up. Though with all the coverings, nobody knew it was him.

"Who are you. What do you want?" Sakura said. Akuma hid behind Sakura. Sasuke thought to himself. He regretted lying to Sakura 3 years ago.

"The boy. He's coming with me" Sasuke said in a very cryptic voice. Sakura was about to attack, when He held up a hand, indicating stop.

"I'm only doing this for the boy's safety. He is in danger if he remains in Konoha.. We can do this the easy, or hard way" Sasuke said. Sakura then lunged at him. Sasuke dodged, and blew some sleep powder in her face, before doing the same to Akuma.

2 days later...

Akuma woke up. He was in a lit room. HE saw Sasuke, still covered.

"Where's mommy?" Akuma asked. Sasuke smirked.

"She's fine, kid. And Yes, I know your name. Akuma Uchiha. Don't worry, your mom will thank me later. Knowing that you're safe. But you must be here" Sasuke said, aking off his hood.

"You look like one of the men with mommy in one of her pictures. You look like my father" Akmua said. Sasuke smirked.

"Thing is Akuma...I am. And I did some bad things. Protecting you, is going to be the first thing in a long time, that's good" Sasuke said. Akuma glared at Sasuke.

"You know, he's right Akuma" Ino said, walking in

"Auntie Ino!!!!!" Akuma said. Sasuke smiled.

"Oh, Sasuke, Naruto wanted to speak to you. I'll clear things up with Akuma" Ino said. Sasuke left.

5 minutes later, Naruto was talking with Sasuke.

"Honestly, I can't believe you refused to screw any girls. Especially Ino and Hinata, at the same time" Sasuke said. Naruto was a bit shocked.

"I'm not doing anything for a while. I at least, am keeping my hands to myself...unlike a certain idiot I know" Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled.

"See, this is why we will be friends. I see you've already forgiven me" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"I know you'd never had went to Orochimaru if you didn't need it. You're not that type of person. But when did you become a hentei?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled.

"I...started reading after you kept showing me up with that damn book. It's a lot better then I thought. But onto business. How are we going to get money?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"We'll figure something out. If we have to hunt missing ninjas, we will. Did you get the new bingo book?" Naruto asked. Sasuke opened it up, and Naruto saw three profiles in particular.

Ino Yanmaka

Ninja Rank: Chuunin

Skill Rank: Jounin

Bloodline: Mind Transfer

Rank: B class

Hinata Hyuuga

Ninja Rank: Chuunin

Skill rank: Elite Konoha ANBU

Bloodline: Various forms of Byakugan

Rank: A Class

Note: Highly dangerous, and not afraid to kill. Don't be fooled by her fragile appearance

Naruto Morino Kazama

Ninja Rank: Chuunin

Skill Rank: Beyond Hokage

Bloodline: Various forms of Sharingan

Rank: SS class

Note: Considered to be one of the most powerful ninjas. Once trained with the hidden Lin Kuei clan, and is an expert Cryomancer. Also the jailor for the Kyuubi. When you see him, one word...Run. You won't survive against him, and his 9-in-1 broad swords. Though many people still consider him a good guy. He is the leader of the new Missing Ninja Gang, Shadow souls

"Wow. I have a double S rank? Sweet. Hell, I'm more powerful then any other Kage" Naruto said. Sasuke frowned.

"Not cool" Sasuke said. Naruto then smirked.

"Correct. But this rank gives us an advantage. People will be scared out of their wits, trying to attack me. Meaning shadow Souls is safe" Naruto said. Sasuke caught onto the meaning


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Learning of Mortal Kombat, and Sasuke reunites with Sakura

Naruto and Sasuke were now out doing an important mission. It was recruitment.

"Are you sure this is the right trail?" Sasuke asked. Naruto Nodded.

"The best way to seek a Demon Carrier, is if you are one yourself. For you see, it is only natural that we are drawn towards each other. But then again, Us demon carriers aren't meant to be Demon Carriers.. The 9 celestial demons were actually designed as a failsafe plan, to protect all the realms. However, as time went by, The demons were sealed. Some in Outworld, Some in Edenia, but most of them in Earthrealm. The very realm we live in" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"How do you know all of this information?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"I never was really trained by Jiraya. Sure, he showed me Techinques and I copied them, but he actually was taking me to Artika. The training grounds of the Lin Kuei. There, I became a fellow member, and trained for one year, mastering everything. Their leader was so impressed by my hard work, that I was sent to do even further training. By the Elder gods themselves. Which is why I'm so powerful. Without all that training, I would never have become as powerful as I am now. The Best part, Kyuubi never once helped me. Without Kyuubi, I would still be as strong as I am today" Naruto said. Sasuke and Naruto hopped over a few more trees.

"So where does that rank you in the ninja world?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him, with a smile.

"I'm only giving the ninja world what they can handle. For you see, I'm probably Triple S ranked. But I hold back to be somewhat fair. But I plan to go all out very soon. You see, They trained me, for one purpose. Mortal Kombat" Naruto said. Sasuke was shocked.

"Like that game series?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Only it's been real this entire time. And if you played Armagedon, well I have to be the one who defeats Blaze. So if you know the entire story, then I won't need much explaining to do. But by defeating blaze, my powers will increase. I'll become a god. The new protector of Earthrealm. I will also Set Kyuubi free, so that she can resume where she was last at, before Orochimaru forced her to attack Konoha" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"So if you will have godlike powers, can you revive the dead?" Sasuke asked. The stopped outside of the Fire border. Ironically, that is where they had to be.

"No. The elder gods have only granted me permission to revive only one person, and one person only. Their reason...he needs to be alive, before he to, can become an Elder god. That man is Arashi Kazama, The fourth Hokage of Konoha, and my father" Naruto said. They took off their hoods, as saw some of the carnage that had been Seen.

Team Ten, what was left of it, along with Sakura were down. Asuma, Team 10's Sensei, was slain. The two Akastuki members had the 2 tailed cat carrier with them. That was when Naruto and Sasuke went in, to strike.

When they got in front, Naruto made a 5 inch thick Ice dome, to cover them all.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah. And please, don't interfere, any of you. We can take these guys no problem. Besides, I doubt Sakura wants to go through another round of my Sleep Powder" Sasuke said. This shocked Sakura.

"So it was you" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"I did what I felt was right for my son. Orochimaru thinks he can win. Yeah right. He'll never have me, nor will he ever will" Sasuke said. Naruto placed one of his hands on Asuma, as Asuma began to vanish.

"He'll be resting in the Afterlife now. Oh, and incase If you're wondering, Ino's doing just fine. Now to kick some Akastuki Ass...Triple S style" Naruto said, absorbing the Ice dome.

"You Akastuki disgust me. One by one, you will all fall. Sasuke, Retrieve the girl. She'll become one of us" Naruto said. Sasuke retrieved the cat carrier, before summoning a dragon, and it flew them off.

"Now...where were we? Oh yes" Naruto said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Almost a god

Naruto smirked, as he picked up the heads of the two Akastuki members he just killed. He left the bodies in nothing short of a massacre. He had literally blown both guys up. The best part was, he didn't break a sweat.

"Whoa. I never realized" Shikimaru said. Naruto then opened up his bingo Book.

"Here we are. It says here that My Ninja level is Chuunin, but I'm more powerful then any known Kage. Go figure. Oh, highest possible threat rank as well. Double S. Well, they're off by one rank. I mean, I was trained by gods for a while. It should be Triple S rank" Naruto said. Chouji coulnd't even eat, he was so shocked.

"We'll just leave now" Shikimaru said. But Sakura got up, and attempted to Punch Naruto out. But Naruto caught her fist, and didn't even flinch.

"Don't Sakura. Not worth it. Akuma is perfectly safe. Sasuke wanted to make sure that you were safe from Orochimaru. He knows you can take care of yourself, but It was Akuma he was worried the most about. So please, allow us to do what we do. Oh, and for trying to punch me..." Naruto said. He tightened his grip over her first, to the point where a large cracking noise was heard. Sakura tried to fight a few tears back.

"Forgive me" Naruto said. A clapping sound was heard. He turned to see another Ninja. The leader of the Lin Kuei.

"Lord Sub-Zero. I didn't know you were here" Naruto said, bowing down. Sub-Zero then fell over, and Naruto caught him.

2 days later, at the base...

"Lord Sub-Zero, you're up" Naruto said. Sub Zero looked at Naruto, with a sad expression.

"It would seem the elder gods have requested your presence early. I was a bit injured trying to find you, but All it good. I was afraid that your training may not have been complete to go against Blaze. Yet you can't be trained further. However, it's important that you take all the power you can get. I'm going to allow you to borrow something" Sub-Zero said. He gave Naruto the Dragon medallion.

"I'll not let you down" Naruto said. Sub Zero Smirked, but it wasn't seen.

"Remember to return it when you become god. The Elders are waiting outside your base. But while I'm here, I wouldn't mind taking a look around" Sub-Zero said. Naruto bowed down to Sub-Zero.

"Lord. You may take a look around. In fact, It would be of great help if you were to help lead my fellow teammates. The 2 tails carrier, Sienna, is still resting. With luck, she can track down the other demon carriers" Naruto said. Sub-Zero nodded.

5 minutes later, Naruto had jumped out of a portal, on top of the Edenia Pyramid of fate. Naruto ran over to The fallen warrior there. His name, was Taven.

"Taven!" Naruto said. Taven was knocked out.

"Are you the new challenge, to decide the fate of all realms?" Blaze said, in a voice of power. Naruto stood up. The elder gods took Taven.

"Naruto. I'm glad you're here. I take it you're taking on Blaze. Somebody needs to defeat him, and soon. The realms are going to rip apart very soon" Taven said, as the Elder gods wisked him to safety.

"To answer your question, Blaze, I am the challenge. I am Naruto Morino Kazama. Elite Member of the Lin Kuei, leader of the shadow souls, and the demon carrier for the nine tailed demon, Kyuubi. Your human appearance right now leaves you looking weak, but I'm not stupid. I know that you are concealing you true power when you don't fight" Naruto said. Blaze Nodded.

"Very well Naruto. You are indeed Smart. But we have to go all or nothing. Others will try to reach the top, and try to stop you from defeating me" Blaze said. Naruto nodded, taking his Omniblade out, and ready. Blaze became much bigger. His true form

"Now, Mortal. Defeat me, to seek the prize you seek. The light of divination. The balance between good and evil rests in your hands now Naruto Kazama. Let us fight, in MORTAL KOMBAT" Blaze said. Naruto was ready. He had to be.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Immortal at last

Naruto was flat on his back. Blaze had just slapped him down. But Naruto's pride wasn't hurt. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Blaze Breathed Fire onto Naruto, who simply channeled it back.. Naruto then took one of the blades from the main blade, and rushed up, to do a long combo of sword slashes.

"Very Good" Blaze said. Naruto jumped up, and released a bunch of ice orbs. That was His Ice Barrage Jutsu. But it had little effect. When he got down, he slashed the ground, to stop Blaze from rolling over him. Naruto then got on the massive Dragon symbol.

'**Naruto. This circle is the same are the medallion. This could mean your ice powers will be at maxium effect here. You gotta recover**' Kyuubi said. When Blaze Got up, he saw Naruto finish up one last hand seal.

"Indestructable Ice Dome Jutsu" Naruto said, creating an Ice dome around it. Blaze tried to punch it down, but his massive fists got spiked.

"Come out and fight Coward" Blaze said. Naruto chuckled.

"Relax Blaze. Remember, us mortals need our rest. You've taken everything out of me. I just have to figure a way to defeat you. And I think I got it" Naruto said. The Ice dome exploded, leaving a massive storm of Ice Crystals everywhere. But the Ice Crystals came back, and formed a dome of Mirrors around Blaze, after he tried to get up from the attack.

"Now, I have the upper hand. You can try to escape, but you won't easily" Naruto said. He appeared in one of the mirrors. He then began to travel back and forth between them fast, each time, slicing Blaze. When Naruto had Enough, and Blaze was down, Naruto dismissed the mirrors...rather absorbed them, to replenish his chakra.

'**GO NARUTO!!!!!!!!**' Kyuubi shouted. Naruto almost cringed at that. He then began to gather his chakra. It began to form Rasengan, With energy around it, that made it look like a massive Shruiken. Naruto then Ran up to Blaze, and shoved the Modified Rasengan through his gut.

"This is Kaze Crush RasenShruiken. I know you're not finished yet" Naruto said. He was right. Blaze had a great deal of fight left in him, It was a violent brawl of punches and Kicks, before Naruto Activated the bloodline he got directly from his father, Hiriashin. Lightning God. He then was in the circle, froze the ground, as it Froze Some of Blaze.

"What's this?" Blaze Asked. He was so Frozen, he couldn't get out. Naruto then detached all his swords, which were 9 in total.. He made an ice tower for each of them, much like he did for Blaze. When they were at Blaze's level, the yellow aura was clearly more seen.

"This is Omnislash" He said. He jumped up high, and Slashed Blaze. He then grabbed onto one of the sword, and slashed, before Re-attaching,. He did that for each of them, in lightning fast movements. When Naruto hit the final Slash, Blaze was released, and fell to the pyramid. Naruto the stood atop the ice tower, his eyes forming into the Perfect Sharingan.

"Demonic Sharingan Style. Final Obliteration Eye Jutsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted, jumping, and blasting the entire floor. The ice towers were gone, and Blaze had gotten up, when he felt the incredible destructive power from Naruto's eyes. Naruto then fell on his back, sprawled out, while Blaze Exploded.

A great light was seen from the top of the Pyramid. It engulfed Naruto entirely.

When He woke up just 10 minute later, after the light had fully gone. He noticed that he was indeed more powerful. He then noticed wings on his back. He looked up. He knew what he had to do. He knew he could do it. He was a god now.

"Forces of light, hear my call. Open the Edenian Pyramid of Fate. The battleground which determined the fate of all realms. Hear my call, and seal all darkness that has surrounded the tradition of Mortal Kombat, inside this pyramid, whereas they shall remain sealed, forever" Naruto said. The Pyramid did open up. And all the evil combatants were sucked in. Once all were in, The Pyramid closed.

"You did well" A being said. It was the undead Liu Kang. Naruto decided to revive him.

"All the chaos that has happened will reverse. But My job isn't done yet. I have a lot more to do, and I will get them done" Naruto said. He opened up a portal, and flew back into Earthrealm.

When he arrived, he saw that the Three tails Water Serpent was battling against Deidara and Tobi from Akastuki.

"Since when did the Kyuubi have wings. We better Split...yeah" Deidara said. Both Akastuki members did Split. Naruto then landed.

"**Nine tailed Kyuubi Carrier. Thank you**" The Sea Serpent said. Naruto smirked.

"Moldrake, don't worry. I just need you to make sure you aren't easily captured, and that you'll help me. I'm trying to put a band of the demon carriers together, to oppose Akastuki. The guys that just attacked you. Oh, and I just ascended to God status, so I'll be letting my mentor out very soon" Naruto said. Moldrake nodded.

"**Excellent work sir. I wish to remain in the seas, but if you ever need a hand, don't be a stranger**" The demon said, before sinking. Naruto then began to fly back to his base.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Releasing Kyuubi

Naruto was outside the base now. It was then, that he released the seal on his stomach, then pulled out the soul Of Kyuubi. She formed into her human form, with all nine tails out. She wore a red and black fire Kimono.

"I feels good to be free. No offense, son" Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded.

"That makes me a Cryomancer god. Fine by me. Always preferred this element anyways" Naruto said. They walked into the base. The got past all the security.

"Damn. This place is empty" Naruto said.. Kyuubi smirked.

"Probably just doing missions. Maybe walking around town could do you some good. Don't worry...I'll hide my tails" Kyuubi said. The exited the base, and went into the village.

It was there that Naruto and Ibiki crossed paths. The others with Ibiki wanted to attack.

"Let's take this outside the village" Naruto said. Once outside, the other three were ready to attack. But Naruto put them to sleep.

"Well son, you made a bad move. You split up with Hinata and Ino" Ibiki said. Both Kyuubi and Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Me...do that...Never. This is Kyuubi" Naruto said. Ibiki was shocked.

"You must had good reasons. Nevertheless, she is who she is. A gentle demon, once possessed" Ibiki said. Naruto nodded.

"I would have released her sooner, after all, she's the mother I never had. Besides, it would have killed me before. I have ascended to being a god. And I have some other good news. I may not have revived him yet, but once my real father is revived, he will be an Elder god" Naruto said. Ibiki smiled.

"Well good. I'd like to see this hideout of yours, sometime soon" Ibiki said. Naruto shook his head.

"Dad. First, sorry for what I said the last time we saw each other. Second, until shadow souls is no longer needed, that won't be happening any time soon, to anyone, unless if I recruit them" Naruto said. Ibiki understood. A portal was then opened up.

"This portal will lead you to Konoha. Go now, with your team" Naruto said. Ibiki did just that.

Back at the base, everyone had come back, and were introduced to Kyuubi. Naruto then took off the dragon Medallion.

"Lord Sub-Zero, a promise is a promise. Besides, you need this more then I do" Naruto said, giving the medallion back to Sub-Zero.

"Thank you, my friend. I should return to Artika, as the Lin Kuei will want me back" Sub-Zero said. Naruto nodded, creating a portal.

"You know, I've never had sex with a god before" Ino said. This made Naruto's eye twitch. Hinata giggled.

"Then again, I've never had sex with a guy before in general" Ino then said. Naruto then calmed down.

"Let me guess...you two. That's cool" Naruto said. Both girls were all over in the next second.

"If you'll excuse me" Sasuke said. Seinna, the Cat carrier, just simply left, in the other direction.


End file.
